


Monsters Around Us

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester head to London to track down a rouge werewolf from Garth's family. There they meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson along with a woman who isn't exactly who she says she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is highly un-beta'd and was literally me sitting down and writing until I couldn't anymore.

The sun shone into 221 B Baker st, dust danced in the sun beams, birds where chirping, everything was silent and peaceful. The silence, unfortunately was shattered by the loud bang of a gun shot. The source of the shot came from Sherlock Holmes, hidden behind John's chair. He peeked his head out and shot again at a hanging piece of indescribable meat. He ducked back behind the chair then rolled out from behind it, shooting again. Sherlock realized he was out of bullets and decided to get up and sulk over to his chair. He plopped down and sighed.   
"Bored!"   
A couple minutes later John came strolling into the apartment with his hands full of grocery bags. He stopped and looked at the meat thing, examining it, he then shrugged and went off toward the kitchen.   
"Least its not the wall, bored?" he asked Sherlock, starting to put the groceries away, moving a severed head and some organs in a jar to the side to make room.   
"Of course I'm bored, you're not here nearly enough and you haven't given me any good cases" he gets up and walks over to the couch and flops down.   
"I may have something for you. Have you ever heard of a musician named Victoria Connor?" John asked Sherlock, finishing up with the groceries and sitting in his chair.   
"No" was Sherlock's short answer   
"Well, her producer is concerned. He thinks something isn't right with her. She has no history beyond 5 years ago, and she just came out of nowhere"   
"People appear out of no where and get famous all the time. Next!"   
"Well, that's what I thought too, until he showed me some pictures of her from the 1700's.. Now before you say anything, the pictures are authentic, I went and had them tested. I think this should be interesting, at least its something" Sherlock sighed and turned around.   
"Fine! But if it proves to be boring and a waste of time, I'm done"

Across town in a fancy, big hotel room, a female awakes from what appears to be a bad dream. Her long silver hair is clinging to her sweaty forehead. She looks around the room and takes a deep breath to calm herself. She grabs a black, leather journal from the bedside table and opens it to a blank page. She reaches for a hard wooden case and opens it and takes out a quill and an ink well. She prepares the quill and starts writing.   
After a while there was a knock on the door   
"Yes?" the lady said in a thick Scottish accent, the door opened and an older man with greying hair opened the door and stepped in.   
"Your breakfast is ready" he said  
"Oh, cool, bring it in please" the guy brought in a silver covered tray and set it on one of the tables  
"Will you be going out today Miss Connor?" he asked"  
"Yes, I want to check out the shops"  
"Very good ma'am, enjoy your breakfast" with that said he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.   
Victoria finished up her writing, underlining two names  
"Sherlock Holmes, John Watson....who are you?" she asked herself. She shut her diary and got up and went to her breakfast.

At the airport across town, Sam and Dean Winchester stepped out of the terminal and into the morning London light.   
"See, I told you it wouldn't be to bad" said Sam fixing the strap on his bag  
"Yea, 12 hours on a plane, no biggie...bull shit" said Dean frustrated, Sam just shook his head and kept walking.  
"Ok, where should we stay?" asked Sam, picking up a tourist guide and looking through it. Dean got a scared look on his face and turned toward Sam  
"We're not gonna have to stay in one of those hostels are we?!? I've seen that movie, there's no way in hell I'll stay in one of those!" Sam let out a chuckle  
"No, we wont stay in a hostel. According to this there's a good hotel a couple blocks from here. Lets try that one" Sam put the guide in his pocket and started walking. 

 

Back at Baker St, Sherlock is looking over the photographs John brought while John searched on the computer.  
"Victoria has a concert tonight, I think that would be a good place to start"   
Sherlock just nodded his head, not looking up from the pictures.

Victoria finished up her breakfast and then headed to her wardrobe. She opened the doors and looked at the selection of clothes in front of her. After some thought she grabbed a white shirt with frills, a red corset, and a poofy, lacy, long skirt. she went into the bathroom and changed. she came out a little bit later all dressed. she then went to the vanity and sat down and did simple makeup. She threw on a pair of combat boots and grabbed her bag and started filling it with her journal, quill set, wallet, phone and tablet. she checked herself in the mirror one more time before leaving the room.

Sam and Dean made it to the hotel, they stopped and looked at it.  
"This seems really ritzy" observed Dean  
"This is he closest to where everything's been happening. We'll be fine." Said Sam walking in, Dean followed.  
They walked into the hotel and stopped to take in everything. The hotel was decorated in golds and reds with multiple glass chandeliers with electric sconces lining the walls. Everything else though was modern. The lobby was a decent size with a small lounge area with a couple of overstuffed chairs and couches with a couple bookshelves, all over filled. To the other side was a small cafe with 3 tables set up. The brother's looked at each other before walking the rest of the way to the counter and rang the bell. A couple seconds later a short, bald guy waddled up to the counter  
"Can I help you?" he said  
"Yes, we'd like a single room with 2 separate beds please" said Dean  
The guy entered something into the computer "We have one left, its 100 a night, will that be a problem?" asked the hotel guy. Dean gave Sam a look before pulling out his wallet  
"That will be fine" said Dean handing the guy is card. The hotel guy smiled and took the card and ran it and handed it back to him. Dean took the card back and gave him on over-exaggerated smile before turning away, Sam followed with an eye roll.

They head toward the elevator and push the button. .   
"Did you see the way he looked at us? He was practically snarling until we handed him the card. I don't like this place man, like I said, to ritzy" complained Dean, bouncing on his heels. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Victoria walked out of the compartment, not paying attention and accidentally ran into Sam. She stopped for a minute while images of what the boys have been though their whole lives, up until now. Half a minute later the images were gone.  
'Hunters?' she thought to herself before turning to face them, and realizing what she had just done.. "I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz sometimes!!" she said hiding the embarrassment on her face behind her hands.  
"Its no problem, it happens to the best of us" said Sam giving her a smile.  
"Thanks for understanding! Here" she ruffled through her bag and pulled out a couple tickets and passes "These are tickets and backstage passes to my show tonight. My name is Victoria Connor, don't know if you've heard of me, but, if you'd accept these as an apology and show up tonight, it would make me feel better about all this" she rambled, not realizing. Sam took the tickets and passes and smiled  
"I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean. It's a pleasure" said Sam holding out his hand. Victoria braced herself for more visions as she took his hand and shook it. Dean put his hand out next and she took his as well and shook it.  
"If we can manage it, we'll be more than happy to accept and go tonight" Dean smiled as well and took on of the tickets from Sam "Sounds like fun" he said, examining the tickets more.  
"Great! Thank you so much, hope to see you tonight. If no, enjoy your trip to London, its a great city. Bye" she said waving at them and heading out the door. Dean and Sam gave each other a look then entered the elevator. The elevator, on the outside looked brand new but the car looked like the hotel had plucked it from the mid 1900's, to this, Dean gave it a quick once over before stepping in. Sam of course couldn't contain his excitement


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the hotel Victoria took a left and walked, thinking to herself.  
'Hunters, they hunt things, things like what killed my family so many years ago. I wonder if they'd help me, its what they do, the family business, as Dean says.' more and more thoughts kept going through her head. The night her family was slaughtered, the night she should have died with them but didn't. Something pulled her out of her thoughts, quite suddenly though. she found herself stopped in front of a blue door. She looked at the numbers and traced them with her finger.  
'221' she thought to herself as she traced. When her finger got to the bottom of the one a vision of who lives there flashed across her eyes. 'Holmes and Watson' she pulled herself away from the door, fighting the strong urge to go inside. She walked a bit more before catching the scent of coffee. She smiled and entered the coffee shop. She placed her order then sat down at a corer table and pulled out her journal, quill set and tablet. She first writes down everything that has happened then moves to her tablet and types in John and Sherlock's names into the search engine. Two sites appeared at the top  
'The art of deduction by Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's blog, hmm, lets see who you are' she thought to herself while clicking on the first link.

Sherlock and John walk out of the apartment just minutes after Victoria had left. Sherlock ties his scarf and heads down the street, John following beside him.  
"So, what do you think of the case?" asked John to Sherlock  
"I'm not sure yet. Those pictures were authentic, but it could be a relative who looks a lot like her. Did you find anything on her family?"  
"Not, much, the Connors migrated from Scotland back in the 1700's to Abbingdon. They kept mostly to themselves, the father was the owner of a tabbacco shop. Apparently there was a tragedy in 1723, the whole family was killed, brutally, insides ripped out and such. Their middle daughter, Victoria, apparently, was not found. Police assumed it was her. They couldn't find her. They gave up after a couple of months and burned the house down" said John  
"Interesting, the facts do point to her being the same, but I'm still not convinced" Sherlock turned a corner and went up to a theatre's box office.  
"Two tickets to the Victoria Connor concert tonight please, also back stage passes. I'm such a fan" the guy gave him what he asked for and he paid.  
"Such a fan? Really?"  
"Of course not. Are you hungry? There's a nice cafe around the corner"  
"Sure" they walked on to the cafe.

In Sam and Deans hotel room, Dean is laying on his bed while Sam is on his laptop.  
"I think we should go tonight" came Deans muffled voice from the bed.  
"Really? You know you don't like the kind of music she plays"  
"And how do you know?" asked Dean turning on his back  
"I listened to some of her songs while you were in the bathroom" said Sam pushing a button on the keyboard, a techno/pop beat came out of the speakers, accompanied by a cello playing classical music  
"That's not to horrible, I could handle it, just to get to her backstage"  
"Really dude? I'm sure she isn't like that"  
"Oh haha, but really though, did you see the pendent she was wearing? I remember seeing the same symbol back at the bunker in one of the Men Of Letters files. Its old, one of the first symbols that hunters used to identify each other"  
"I don't know what scares me more, you actually reading through a whole report or you knowing more then me on this matter"  
"Dude, seriously though, she's another hunter, she must come from a very old and long line of them, and she knows London pretty well I think. She could help us track down that rogue werewolf of Garth's family"  
"Surprisingly you bring up a good point. I'm gonna look into her family history"  
"Good idea. you do that while I raid the mini-bar over there" Dean rolls out of the bed and over to the mini-bar.

That night at the show, John, Sherlock, Dean and Sam arrive at the theatre. They follow the crowed in and find their seats. They sit and look around at the interior. There was a wrought iron chandelier hanging in the middle that took up a big portion of the ceiling. Everything was either silver or gold colored.   
"I almost feel like I shouldn't touch anything" said Dean, looking around in awe.  
"I'm sure its fine" said Sam feeling the armrest. He looked to his right and a big smile appeared on his face. He tapped a guy on the shoulder and he turned. "Sorry, but, I had to know, your John Watson right" asked Sam. John turned to the taller man and smiled  
"Yes" he said, taking the guy in  
"Awesome, I really like your blog. Its very entertaining"  
"Thank you. You're from America? I didn't think Americans read it"  
"I don't know about other Americans, but I do. Hey Dean, its John Watson, and I assume Sherlock Holmes as well" Dean looked over and waved  
"Hey, nice to meet you" said Dean before going back to the program he picked up on the way in.   
"Likewise" said Watson. Sherlock looked over at the sound of his name  
"And you guys would be?" asked Sherlock  
"Oh, yea, sorry, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean"  
"Pleasure" said Sherlock turning back to the stage. They continue to make small talk until the show starts.

Backstage, Victoria is sitting in front of a mirror, putting on makeup. Her face is painted all white and is doing a Victorian era style makeup.  
"How does it feel to be home?" asked an older guy, sitting on a couch behind her  
"It's nice, I've been moving around so much, I'm glad you decided to come here. I wish I could stay"  
"Why can't you?" he asked  
"To many painful memories I guess" she said, looking sad. A person comes in  
"5 minutes ma'am"  
"Thank you" She stands up and adjusts her dress. It's also a Victorian era dress, blue and with a blue corset with white flowers. She walks through the door and to the stage.   
On stage a white baby grand piano sat in the middle of the stage, a couple synths and keyboards, a cello propped against a chair.  
Victoria stood behind the curtain, waiting. She took a deep breath and the curtain's rose and people started cheering, She walked toward the keyboards and sat down. She hit a couple buttons and a techno type beat started. She started to play a classical sounding piece, she then hit a button and that continued playing. She walked over to the cello and began playing on top of what was already playing. the rest of the concert goes on like that.  
In the audience, the show is over.  
"Her playing, that's a very old style. She must of had an old teacher" mentioned Sherlock looking very surprised at how good she was, John gave Sherlock a knowing look, but he just ignored it.   
"So, we've got backstage passes, I think we're gonna head back there. It was nice meeting you both" Said Sam getting up, followed by Dean.  
"We do to actually. We should head back together" Said John now standing. Sherlock gave them a once over again before smiling and leading the way to the stage. 

Backstage, Victoria has changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black top. She's sitting on a couch playing a violin, waiting for the meet and greet to start. She's playing The Irish Lullaby Too-Ra-Loo-Ra. She was half way through the song when a knock on the door stopped her. She got up and opened the door. Her manager walked in.  
"Everyone is ready"  
"Good. Let them in" she went and put her violin on a shelf and turned just in time to see people coming in. She smiled and got to talking, smiling, signing things and taking pictures with her fans. About an hour or so later the people started leaving. She went to a mini-fridge to grab a water. She turns around and see the quartet standing in the room. She smiles, and sits down after grabbing her violin. She starts playing.   
"I was hoping you'd show up Sam and Dean...And Sherlock and John....I've been expecting you as well." She said as she started to play another Irish song, this time a faster one.   
"Ms. Victoria, the reason we are here is because someone close to you believes you to be, older then you say...So to speak" said Sherlock, trying to get her to say exactly what her producer said.  
She laughs at his comment and continues to play.   
"And what exactly, prey tell, does this person say my real age is? I have a feeling they didn't mean by a couple years" she puts the violin down and takes a drink.   
"This person thinks that you are over 200 years old" said Sherlock. This made her laugh even harder.   
"Really? That's ridiculous" She takes another drink, not really denying anything.   
"That necklace your wearing, where'd you get it?" Asked Sam trying to change the subject a bit.   
"OH this? Its a family heirloom, one out of very few things that survived the fire of my great great grandparents house."  
"That's really interesting. Its one of many things that Hunters used to identify each other." Said Dean, hoping to get her to mention anything about her being a hunter.   
"A Hunter? As in animals?" asked John confused.  
"No, as in things that go bump in the night. Demons, Ghosts, stuff like that" said Sam, weary of actually saying what they do to strangers, but it needed to be said.  
"There's no such thing as ghosts and demons, just people" said Sherlock rolling his eyes.   
"Just because you've never seen them. I thought he was all about the facts?" asked Dean  
"If there is evidence to support it. You'd have to prove it to him." Said John a little skeptical, but still trying to keep an open mind. Victoria picks up her violin and starts playing, waiting for things to blow over. Dean and Sherlock start to argue, dean pulls out his fathers journal and starts showing him pages and Sherlock is bringing up evidence to disprove it. John and Sam give each other a look. This goes on for a little bit longer before Victoria stops playing and stand up.   
"Ok ok guys, shush" she said putting her hands up. "Sam, Dean, yes, my family were hunters. Sherlock, John, to prove what Sherlock has been dancing around saying" she grabs a knife and makes a cut in her arm. A couple seconds later it healed. The guys looked shocked, except Sherlock, he walked up and took her arm and examined it.  
"If you don't believe me, here" she hands the knife to him "Go ahead, check out the knife, make a cut, or use something you own" she finished while putting her arm out. Sherlock examined the blade very carefully then nodded. He put the knife to her skin and made a cut. It bled for a bit then healed. He examined the whole process.  
"There's something weird going on, but I will explain it! John, we're leaving. But I will stay on the case. I must prove this whole thing wrong" said Sherlock turning and leaving.   
"Nice to meet you guys" Said John waving and following behind Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unfinished chapter.

Victoria shut the door behind them then turned toward the brothers.   
"I have a favor to ask of you guys..."  
"Sure" said Sam sitting down in a chair.   
"Well, I'm sure you guys have guessed, Mr. Holmes is correct, even though he doesn't want to admit it. This amulet isn't my great great grandmothers, it's my mothers...In 1723, I awoke to a loud crash. I went to check out what the sound was. I went to check my parents first and saw them torn apart. I went to leave but was stopped by a lady. I tried to fight her, but she was stronger then me....She was a Voodoo Priestess. After a bit of a fight, she threw me over the railing, where I was hoping to die, but I didn't. She had put a curse on me. I was to never die. I asked her why, and she mentioned that, I had stolen her lover, and my family had wronged her, it was revenge. I managed to gather all the books I could about all this. I had to go into hiding, the cops believed it was I who killed my family....I came back after a week, undercover of night and took what I could that would get me money, my clothes and stuff to survive. I then burnt down my house. I had to get rid of everything about me. So, now, throughout the years I took on small jobs, never stayed in one place for long periods of time.....So, I ask you guys this....I need your help in finding the priestess so I can kill her and finally die..."   
Sam and Dean look surprised.  
"I, well....I think we can help....It may take some time" said Sam  
"Wait...As soon as she dies, you die as well?" asked Dean  
"I would assume so, I've read up on this stuff and that's the only explanation I can find to fix this"  
" Its very interesting. But I don't know if I would be ok with basically helping you die" said Dean walking around the room  
"Believe me Dean, I've had plenty of time to think about this....I've lived long enough....Its time for me to go"  
"I can understand. We'll help, if you could help us as well. We're here on a case...We're thinking its a werewolf" said Sam  
"I will help you as much as I can. It's the least I can do. I would also like to use Mr. Holmes, I've read up on him...He's very good at deducing things...I just don't know if he'll believe any of this" said Victoria  
"Well, he did mention he was going to stay on the case to prove all this wrong...We can use that to our advantage" said Sam standing up and going to get a bottle of water. Victoria looked at the clock.  
"I think its about time we head out and visit Mr. Holmes first thing in the morning" said Victoria putting away her violin and packing her bag. They head out back to the hotel.


End file.
